Made in Manehattan/Gallery
Prologue Book levitating off the shelf S5E16.png Book floating in Twilight's library S5E16.png Twilight levitating a book down to her S5E16.png|Twilight's castle library. Twilight reading a book while annoyed S5E16.png|This is basically everyone on Saturday mornings waiting for the episode to air. Twilight sighing in frustration S5E16.png|Lé sigh. Twilight blowing a raspberry S5E16.png|Pbbbbbbt. Twilight reading another book S5E16.png Twilight groaning S5E16.png Twilight lets out a huge sigh S5E16.png|Double lé sigh. Twilight buries her face in her hooves S5E16.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm bored" S5E16.png|"I'm bored." Spike "but you're reading" S5E16.png|"But you're reading." Twilight "I've read all these books already" S5E16.png|"I've read all these books already." Spike rolling his eyes S5E16.png Spike continues reading his comic S5E16.png|"And...?" Twilight talking to Spike S5E16.png Twilight "I wanna do something" S5E16.png Twilight "things have been so slow around here" S5E16.png Twilight and Spike hear Rarity S5E16.png Twilight flies to the throne room S5E16.png Spike following Twilight S5E16.png Twilight and Spike enter the throne room S5E16.png Twilight and Spike find Rarity S5E16.png Rarity in the throne room S5E16.png Twilight, Rarity, and Spike hear something S5E16.png Applejack gallops into the throne room S5E16.png Applejack walks up to Twilight and Spike S5E16.png Twilight looks at Applejack's cutie mark S5E16.png Applejack's shimmering cutie mark S5E16.png Twilight looks at Rarity's cutie mark S5E16.png Rarity's shimmering cutie mark S5E16.png Twilight Sparkle excited S5E16.png Twilight trots up to the Cutie Map S5E16.png Spike getting Twilight's attention S5E16.png Spike pointing to Twilight's inert cutie mark S5E16.png|Aww. No glowing flanks here. Twilight smiles at her friends embarrassed S5E16.png Twilight's half smile of acceptance S5E16.png Twilight lets out another huge sigh S5E16.png Twilight buries her face in her hooves again S5E16.png Applejack "where do ya think" S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity's cutie marks float upward S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity's cutie marks floating S5E16.png The cutie marks descend upon Manehattan S5E16.png Rarity getting excited S5E16.png Rarity "we've been called to Manehattan!" S5E16.png Rarity "been dying to go back for a visit" S5E16.png Rarity "now I return..." S5E16.png Rarity zoom in "...with a purpose!" S5E16.png Twilight "looks like you've been summoned" S5E16.png Twilight pointing to a specific neighborhood S5E16.png Rarity "off to solve a friendship problem" S5E16.png Rarity holding Applejack close S5E16.png Rarity holding Applejack too tight S5E16.png|Uh! Not so tight, Rarity! Rarity "isn't this exciting?!" S5E16.png Rarity bites her lower lip with excitement S5E16.png|That face! Applejack "seems a hair odd though" S5E16.png Applejack wonders why the map is calling her S5E16.png Twilight "you may be more of a country pony" S5E16.png Twilight "best ponies to tackle this particular mission" S5E16.png Spike nodding in agreement S5E16.png Applejack "how will we even know" S5E16.png Applejack "that neighborhood probably has" S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity S5E16.png Rarity scoffing S5E16.png Rarity "more like THREE times!" S5E16.png Rarity "not only home to the Haypacking District" S5E16.png Rarity "the Fashion District!" S5E16.png Applejack amused by Rarity's excitement S5E16.png Twilight sad to be excluded S5E16.png|Awww! Sad Spike and sad Twilight )': Applejack and Rarity feel sorry for Twilight S5E16.png Rarity "shame you weren't called as well" S5E16.png Rarity "a fan of the hustle and bustle" S5E16.png Twilight "it's such an exciting city" S5E16.png Twilight "so many museums" S5E16.png Twilight "historical landmarks to visit" S5E16.png Twilight "not to mention all the libraries!" S5E16.png Twilight Sparkle starry-eyed S5E16.png Twilight lowers back to the floor S5E16.png Twilight "don't worry about me" S5E16.png Twilight snatches Spike's comic book S5E16.png|Hey! I was reading that! Twilight has plenty of "books" to read S5E16.png Spike annoyed at Twilight S5E16.png|Spike hates a bored Twilight. Applejack and Rarity "mm-hmm" S5E16.png Rarity remembers something S5E16.png Rarity remembers the Sisterhooves Social S5E16.png|Foreshadowing the next episode. Applejack pulling down at her face S5E16.png Applejack "we'll have to miss it" S5E16.png Applejack "hope Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle aren't too upset" S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity's cutie marks hover over Manehattan S5E16.png At Manehattan Bird's eye view of Manehattan S5E16.png Manehattan residential street S5E16.png Manehattan train station exterior S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity exit the train station S5E16.png Rarity jumps onto a street lamppost S5E16.png Rarity "oh, Manehattan, what you do to me!" S5E16.png|"Oh, Manehattan, what you do to me!" Applejack rolling her eyes S5E16.png|Great. Now that dern song is stuck in ma head. Applejack in stark surprise S5E16.png Applejack looking at a busy Manehattan street S5E16.png Applejack gulping S5E16.png Rarity asking if Applejack is alright S5E16.png Applejack "ponies move so fast here" S5E16.png Applejack "not at all like back home" S5E16.png Manehattan ponies at a crosswalk S5E16.png Applejack nervously bumps into ponies S5E16.png Busy Manehattan thoroughfare S5E16.png Manehattan crossing guard blowing whistle S5E16.png Manehattan crossing guard guides ponies through S5E16.png Applejack overwhelmed by Manehattan ponies S5E16.png Applejack overwhelmed by more Manehattan ponies S5E16.png Applejack pokes one eye open S5E16.png Rarity "you're in the big city now" S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity "no moseying" S5E16.png Rarity "walk with speed and confidence" S5E16.png Overhead shot of Rarity crossing the street S5E16.png Rarity waves from across the street S5E16.png Applejack feeling confident S5E16.png Applejack kicking her hooves in preparation S5E16.png Applejack takes off across the street S5E16.png Overhead shot of Applejack crossing the street S5E16.png Applejack collapses after crossing the street S5E16.png Applejack dusts herself off S5E16.png Applejack "can barely cross the street in this town" S5E16.png Applejack unsure while Rarity notices something S5E16.png Rarity in shock and pointing her hoof S5E16.png Manehattan mare buying a hat S5E16.png Manehattan mare wearing a floppy hat S5E16.png Manehattan mare about to buy the hat S5E16.png Rarity slaps bit out of the mare's hoof S5E16.png Rarity "that hat clashes with your mane" S5E16.png Rarity in Manehattan mare's obstructed vision S5E16.png Rarity removes the Manehattan mare's hat S5E16.png Rarity looks for a different hat S5E16.png Rarity "none of these will do" S5E16.png Rarity trotting up to Applejack S5E16.png Rarity's luggage opens on Applejack's head S5E16.png Rarity looking through her luggage S5E16.png Rarity levitates new hat onto Manehattan mare's head S5E16.png Manehattan mare likes her new hat S5E16.png Manehattan mare "how much would you like for it?" S5E16.png Rarity lets Manehattan mare keep the hat S5E16.png Rarity "I can always make another" S5E16.png Manehattan mare thanks Rarity for the hat S5E16.png Rarity "you thought we wouldn't discover" S5E16.png Rarity scoffing again S5E16.png Applejack "I'm pretty sure that wasn't it" S5E16.png Rarity surprised "what?" S5E16.png Rarity "I just saved that poor pony" S5E16.png Rarity grinning with pride S5E16.png Applejack raising an eyebrow S5E16.png|The "Applebrow" returns! Rarity "she could've been meeting a friend" S5E16.png Rarity "would've laughed at her new hat" S5E16.png Rarity "their friendship could've been ruined forever!" S5E16.png Rarity "it's possible" S5E16.png Applejack "did your cutie mark glow" S5E16.png Rarity notices her cutie mark isn't glowing S5E16.png Rarity "a disaster was averted" S5E16.png Rarity and Applejack hear street merchant S5E16.png Street merchant angry at Rarity S5E16.png Rarity apologizes to street merchant S5E16.png Street merchant shakes his hoof at Rarity S5E16.png Applejack pulling Rarity away S5E16.png Applejack pushing Rarity away from merchant S5E16.png Rarity "you're right, Applejack" S5E16.png Rarity confident "the search continues" S5E16.png Applejack asking ponies on the street S5E16.png Applejack tries talking to passing mare S5E16.png Applejack tries talking to passing businesspony S5E16.png Applejack tries talking to passing stallion S5E16.png Applejack feeling defeated S5E16.png Applejack looking at Rarity confused S5E16.png Rarity opens a friendship advice stand S5E16.png|Five bits, please. Rarity "good grief" S5E16.png|"Good grief!" Rarity buries her face in her hooves S5E16.png Applejack "not sure what we're supposed to do" S5E16.png Applejack still not sure why the map picked her S5E16.png Rarity "try not to worry" S5E16.png Rarity "the map picked us for a reason" S5E16.png Overhead shot of Applejack and Rarity in Manehattan S5E16.png Coco Pommel's flyer fluttering in the wind S5E16.png Rarity "until we find out what we're meant to do" S5E16.png Coco's flyer flies into Rarity's face S5E16.png|A friendship problem to the face. Rarity looking at the flyer S5E16.png Rarity starts reading the flyer S5E16.png Rarity reading the flyer S5E16.png Applejack listening to Rarity S5E16.png Rarity still reading the flyer S5E16.png Rarity gasps with delight S5E16.png Rarity presses her muzzle against Applejack's S5E16.png Rarity "the contact on the flyer is Coco Pommel!" S5E16.png Applejack remembers Coco Pommel S5E16.png Applejack remembering Coco Pommel S5E16.png Rarity "this must be why the map called us here" S5E16.png Rarity "and you were so worried" S5E16.png Applejack "it's at least worth lookin' into" S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity on a Manehattan street corner S5E16.png Meeting Coco Pommel / The Midsummer Theatre Revival Exterior of Coco's apartment building S5E16.png Coco Pommel "quite a coincidence" S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity in Coco's home S5E16.png Applejack picks up a sandwich S5E16.png Rarity "it's no coincidence" S5E16.png Rarity "it's fate!" S5E16.png Applejack asks about the Midsummer Theatre Revival S5E16.png Coco Pommel's ladylike sitting S5E16.png Coco Pommel picks up a photo album S5E16.png Coco opens her photo album S5E16.png Photo of the Midsummer Theatre Revival S5E16.png Theater production of the Wizard of Oz S5E16.png|We're off to see the wizard; the wonderful Wizard of Trotz. Photo of filly Coco Pommel S5E16.png Photo of theater ponies preparing food S5E16.png Applejack "you're enjoyin' each other's company" S5E16.png Applejack "reminds me of Ponyville" S5E16.png Rarity "it sounds lovely, darling" S5E16.png Coco Pommel "it was" S5E16.png Coco Pommel "until several moons ago" S5E16.png Applejack asking Coco what happened S5E16.png Coco points to photo of Charity Kindheart S5E16.png Photo of Charity Kindheart and foals S5E16.png Photo of Charity Kindheart receiving applause S5E16.png Photo of Charity and filly Coco S5E16.png Photo of Charity giving Coco her signature flower S5E16.png Coco Pommel approaching her balcony S5E16.png Coco on her balcony at nighttime S5E16.png Manehattan cabbie screeching to a halt S5E16.png|If you look closely, you can see Babs Seed and Aunt Orange waaaaay in the back. Elderly mare "I'm trotting here!" S5E16.png Applejack "nopony else stepped up" S5E16.png Coco Pommel "I've been trying to" S5E16.png Coco closing her balcony doors S5E16.png Coco Pommel mentions My Fair Filly S5E16.png Coco "I haven't made much progress" S5E16.png Coco Pommel "there's just so much to do" S5E16.png Coco Pommel overcome with anxiety S5E16.png Rarity offering to help Coco S5E16.png Rarity "you'll be up to your mane in ponies" S5E16.png Rarity and Applejack happy to help Coco S5E16.png Coco Pommel happy "you will?" S5E16.png Coco Pommel wide smile S5E16.png|Oh my Celestia, that's so cute! Applejack "you bet your boots we will!" S5E16.png Coco Pommel "I don't wear boots" S5E16.png Coco Pommel "they chafe my calves when I walk" S5E16.png Applejack "it's just an expression" S5E16.png Coco Pommel blushing with embarrassment S5E16.png Trying to recruit volunteers Rarity and Applejack asking for help S5E16.png Rarity asking Newspaper Pony for help S5E16.png|Look at all those novelties on the newsstand. Do modern newsstands even sell novelties anymore? Newspaper Pony "not a good time right now" S5E16.png Stallion buying a newspaper S5E16.png Newspaper Pony "it's never a good time" S5E16.png Rarity and Applejack leave newspaper stand in defeat S5E16.png Incidental Pony on newspaper front page S5E16.png|Oh, look! A familiar face! Food merchant selling popcorn S5E16.png Rarity asking food merchant for help S5E16.png Food merchant "I got my own problems" S5E16.png Food merchant has a line of customers S5E16.png Business pony twiddling his mustache S5E16.png Business pony remembers the Midsummer Theatre Revival S5E16.png Applejack asks business pony for help S5E16.png Business pony is too busy to help S5E16.png Business pony "can't spare even a moment" S5E16.png Business pony floating away on the creek S5E16.png Coco Pommel "this is a nightmare" S5E16.png Rarity levitating a hat S5E16.png Applejack "I think she was talkin' about" S5E16.png Coco Pommel "I finished the alterations" S5E16.png Coco Pommel expecting the Method Mares tomorrow S5E16.png Rarity offers to help Coco with the costumes S5E16.png Coco Pommel worries about the rest S5E16.png Coco Pommel stresses over the work left S5E16.png Coco Pommel biting her hoof S5E16.png Applejack knows a thing or two about building S5E16.png Applejack "it's kinda, well, my thing" S5E16.png Applejack "could be the reason the map called me here" S5E16.png Coco Pommel feeling reassured S5E16.png Rarity "all the help you need is right here" S5E16.png Rarity "the map wouldn't have chosen just Applejack and me" S5E16.png Rarity "everything is going to be just fine!" S5E16.png Rarity "perhaps I spoke too soon" S5E16.png Manehattan park covered in weeds S5E16.png Park statue covered in moss S5E16.png Theater stage in disrepair S5E16.png Rarity, AJ, and Coco outside the dilapidated park S5E16.png Coco Pommel starting to worry again S5E16.png Coco "are you sure you can manage this" S5E16.png Applejack admits it's a lot of work S5E16.png Applejack is up for the challenge S5E16.png Applejack "you two go on" S5E16.png Rarity and Coco leave AJ to her work S5E16.png Applejack worried gulp S5E16.png Applejack's confidence wavers S5E16.png Park restoration effort Applejack begins her field work S5E16.png Applejack pulling weeds S5E16.png Small amount of weeds collected S5E16.png Large amount of weeds collected S5E16.png Applejack wipes her sweat away S5E16.png Applejack has a lot more weeds to pull S5E16.png Lawnmower scene transition S5E16.png Applejack mowing grass and weeds S5E16.png Applejack's hat snags on tree branch S5E16.png Applejack's hat falls on the ground S5E16.png Applejack accidentally mows over her hat S5E16.png Applejack shocked that she mowed over her hat S5E16.png|D: Applejack's hat in shreds S5E16.png|My hat! Applejack continues to pull weeds S5E16.png Applejack pulling on a stubborn weed S5E16.png Weed snaps S5E16.png Applejack tumbles backward into statue S5E16.png Applejack lying on the ground S5E16.png Park statue about to fall on Applejack S5E16.png Applejack shocked by the statue's fall S5E16.png Applejack rolls out of the statue's way S5E16.png Applejack dirty and dizzy S5E16.png Applejack's hat stuck under the fallen statue S5E16.png|My hat--again! Applejack tired and downtrodden S5E16.png Applejack taking a break S5E16.png Applejack puts her hat on a bench S5E16.png Applejack wipes more sweat away S5E16.png Bench breaks under Applejack's hat S5E16.png|All I did was put my hat on it, and the thing fell apart! Applejack painting a wooden board S5E16.png Rarity and Coco return to the park S5E16.png Applejack "I know it looks bad" S5E16.png Applejack "I'm movin' as fast as I can" S5E16.png Applejack steps in a paint bucket S5E16.png Applejack's hoof stuck in paint bucket S5E16.png Rarity "we've still got plenty of time" S5E16.png Rarity, Coco, and AJ hear the Method Mares S5E16.png The Method Mares arrive S5E16.png Method Mare 2 "we're here for the dress rehearsal" S5E16.png Coco excited to see the Method Mares S5E16.png Coco "just put the finishing touches" S5E16.png Method Mare 3 "at least those look professional" S5E16.png Method Mare 2 "we'll do a dry run of the play first" S5E16.png Method Mare 2 steps onto the stage S5E16.png Applejack tells Method Mare to wait S5E16.png Rickety stage starts to shake S5E16.png Method Mare 2 frightened S5E16.png Applejack saves Method Mare 2 S5E16.png Old theater stage collapses S5E16.png Applejack on top of Method Mare 2 S5E16.png Applejack and Method Mare look at stage S5E16.png Rarity, Coco, and Method Mares look at stage S5E16.png Old theater stage is destroyed S5E16.png Finding a solution Wide view of the ruined park S5E16.png Coco looks over the ruined park S5E16.png Coco depressed on her balcony S5E16.png Coco "bring my neighborhood together again" S5E16.png Coco Pommel "the park is still a mess" S5E16.png Coco Pommel "we don't have a stage" S5E16.png Coco Pommel losing hope S5E16.png Coco Pommel "just hopeless!" S5E16.png Coco leaning on her balcony saddened S5E16.png Rarity "the map summoned us here" S5E16.png Rarity "we've clearly found it" S5E16.png Rarity "why did it send the two of us?" S5E16.png Rarity thinks the map should've sent Twilight S5E16.png Applejack in deep thought S5E16.png Applejack "can at least see why you're here" S5E16.png Applejack still wondering why she's here S5E16.png Rarity dramatic in Applejack's hooves S5E16.png|"We'll return to Ponyville as failures!" Rarity's mascara starts to run S5E16.png|"Why must this be, Applejack?" Rarity wailing dramatically S5E16.png|"Why? Why?!" Rarity being overdramatic S5E16.png|"Wh--" Applejack plugs Rarity's mouth with her hoof S5E16.png Applejack "not suggestin we pack up and go home" S5E16.png|"Now hold on there. I'm not suggestin' we pack up and go home." Rarity trying to talk with her mouth plugged S5E16.png Rarity shoves Applejack's hoof away S5E16.png Rarity "what are you suggesting?" S5E16.png Applejack "start doing what we can" S5E16.png Applejack approaches Coco on the balcony S5E16.png Applejack "it'll be somethin'" S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity cheer up Coco S5E16.png Coco Pommel "I suppose so" S5E16.png Applejack "that's the spirit!" S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity unsure S5E16.png Applejack hammering a nail S5E16.png Applejack wearing a tool belt S5E16.png Applejack builds a smaller stage S5E16.png Coco impressed by the stage S5E16.png Applejack jumps off the stage S5E16.png Method Mare 1 asks if they should start S5E16.png Coco Pommel nodding her head S5E16.png The play Curtain opens on act one S5E16.png Charity Kindheart meets with designer S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "brought samples of my work" S5E16.png Strawberry Ice passes by the stage S5E16.png Strawberry Ice stays to watch the play S5E16.png Charity Kindheart getting dramatic S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "I had a map" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "I dropped it in a puddle" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart dramatic tears S5E16.png Mother and foal pass by the stage S5E16.png Bubblegum Blossom "looks like some kinda play" S5E16.png Foal wants to watch the play S5E16.png Foal begs to watch the play S5E16.png Bubblegum Blossom "oh, alright" S5E16.png Bubblegum Blossom "we could stay for a minute" S5E16.png Secretary "your next appointment is here" S5E16.png Designer "send him in" S5E16.png Designer "I don't think this is the place for you" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart dramatic gasp S5E16.png Designer "these clothes are all exquisite" S5E16.png Designer "I have a contact on Bridleway" S5E16.png Designer "I can put you in touch with him" S5E16.png Curtain closes on act one S5E16.png Coco, Rarity, and AJ look at the audience S5E16.png Mad Men ponies stop to watch S5E16.png Luckette watching the play S5E16.png AJ, Rarity, and Coco proud S5E16.png Curtain opens on act two S5E16.png Charity Kindheart pushes her clothing cart S5E16.png Charity Kindheart meets Mrs. Pearblossom S5E16.png Charity Kindheart pretends to drop a cloth S5E16.png Sunshine Petals stops to watch S5E16.png Mother and foal watching play together S5E16.png Mrs. Pearblossom asks about Charity Kindheart's costumes S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "there's just so much to do" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "have to make a few last-minute alternations" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "I couldn't get enough tickets" S5E16.png Play audience grows bigger S5E16.png Charity Kindheart mentions Trotter on the Roof S5E16.png Mrs. Pearblossom "don't worry about that" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "you've all made me feel so welcome" S5E16.png Work pony asks about the play S5E16.png Luckette "it's the Midsummer Theatre Revival" S5E16.png Work pony remembers the Theatre Revival S5E16.png Work pony stops to watch the play S5E16.png Sun setting over Manehattan S5E16.png Audience captivated by play S5E16.png Coco Pommel pleased by the turnout S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "I know it's not Bridleway" S5E16.png Mrs. Pearblossom "it's perfect, dear!" S5E16.png Manehattan ponies watching the play together S5E16.png Strawberry Ice eating popcorn S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity watching the play S5E16.png Stallion steps aside for Pearly Stitch S5E16.png Pearly Stitch pleased to see the neighborhood together S5E16.png Coco Pommel blushing with pride S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity hoof-bump S5E16.png AJ, Rarity, and Coco applauding S5E16.png Method Mares taking a bow S5E16.png Method Mare 1 "thank you, fillies and gentlecolts" S5E16.png Method Mare 1 commending Coco Pommel S5E16.png Coco Pommel in pleased surprise S5E16.png Coco Pommel bashful to receive praise S5E16.png Audience carries Coco to the stage S5E16.png Coco Pommel about to give a speech S5E16.png Coco Pommel giving a speech S5E16.png Coco Pommel "meant so much to me" S5E16.png Coco "really can't take all the credit" S5E16.png Coco welcomes Applejack and Rarity to the stage S5E16.png Rarity bowing, Applejack blushing S5E16.png Manehattan ponies applaud Applejack and Rarity S5E16.png Rarity "it was just a few costumes" S5E16.png Applejack blushing again S5E16.png Applejack "I just happen to be good with a hammer" S5E16.png Applejack "we had much bigger plans to start" S5E16.png Applejack on stage talking to the audience S5E16.png Rarity "don't be so modest" S5E16.png Rarity "Coco and I were lost" S5E16.png Coco Pommel "you bet your boots we were!" S5E16.png Coco Pommel winking at Applejack S5E16.png Applejack winking back at Coco Pommel S5E16.png Epilogue Manehattan ponies and Method Mares mingling S5E16.png Ponies mingle after the play S5E16.png Neighborhood ponies and actors talking S5E16.png Neighbor and Business Ponies enjoyed the play S5E16.png Applejack "oh, yeah?" S5E16.png Business Pony "I used to think that to help my community" S5E16.png Business Pony "who has the time for such a commitment?" S5E16.png Business Pony "you did something as simple" S5E16.png Business Pony "look at how it's brought everypony together" S5E16.png Neighbor Pony "didn't think anything I'd have time" S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity talking with Neighbor Pony S5E16.png Neighbor Pony "even if it was just pulling a few weeds" S5E16.png Applejack "the park is far from bein' fixed up" S5E16.png Old theater stage still in shambles S5E16.png Park still has some weeds left S5E16.png Neighbor Pony "and I will!" S5E16.png Business Pony bowing to AJ and Rarity S5E16.png Neighbor and Business Ponies walking off S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity's cutie marks shimmer again S5E16.png Applejack's cutie mark shimmers again S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity happy S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity hugging S5E16.png Rarity makes a realization S5E16.png Rarity "I understand now!" S5E16.png Rarity "it all makes perfect sense!" S5E16.png Rarity levitates Applejack's shredded hat S5E16.png Rarity throws out Applejack's hat S5E16.png Rarity buys Applejack a new hat S5E16.png Rarity places new hat on Applejack's head S5E16.png Rarity "it wouldn't have fixed the real problem" S5E16.png Rarity pointing to Manehattan ponies S5E16.png Applejack sees happy Manehattan ponies S5E16.png Applejack listens to Rarity S5E16.png Rarity "just by doing something small" S5E16.png Rarity "you can make a big difference!" S5E16.png Applejack "well, I'll be!" S5E16.png Rarity "seems you have more in common" S5E16.png Rarity grinning wide at Applejack S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity ready to head home S5E16.png Rarity "oh, absolutely, my dear" S5E16.png Rarity spots another fashion crisis S5E16.png Rarity crying "stop!" S5E16.png Rarity runs off in a hurry S5E16.png Applejack Pose S5E16.png